The Swan that went to Neverland
by CupcakeFan-1
Summary: When the vow nearly kills Odette, she accidentally flies to Neverland and is alive...for a while. There, she meets Peter, the lost boys, and everyone else but back home, Derek is desperately looking for her to fix what he had done and Rothbart is angrily searching for her. Will Peter discover she's a grown up? And will he get her home before she stays trapped as a swan forever?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: After watching both Peter Pan and The Swan Princess and admiring both at the same time, I decided to do a crossover with them. I know that Odette is an adult but she will be the first in Neverland! How will Peter take this if he bonds and has to help a grown-up get home and free of the spell? Will Hook and Rothbart meet and team up to kill them both and rule what they want? Will Odette see Derek again? More and more coming soon! Enjoy!**

**By the way, this takes place before Return to Neverland aka Peter Pan 2 and starts during the events of The Swan Princess. I have also edited things up a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or The Swan Princess. They belong to their owners. **

* * *

"No! He has great power you must go!"

"Then you're coming with me."

"I can't. When the moon sets, I'll turn back into a swan. Please, Derek, you have to trust me. Go."

"There must be some way to break the spell."

"Oh there is. But you must make a vow of everlasting love."

"I make it then. It's all I've ever wanted!"

"But Derek, you must prove it to the world!"

"How?" he asked again, "How?"

Odette became confused in thought and shook her head in a panic as she heard Rothbart call her name again. "I don't know! Go!" she told Derek as she began to push him away. However, he stopped and remembered something.

"The ball. Tomorrow night, come to the castle. Before the whole world...I will make a vow of everlasting love."

"ODETTE!" Rothbart shouted, startling both Derek and the princess. "I'm coming!" she replied before turning back to her love, "Go!"

"Tomorrow night." he said to her.

"Yes. Tomorrow night. Now, go." she told him again in a worried tone, thinking they might be caught. Before Derek ran off, he threw her the swan locket he had given to her when she was a baby and thankfully, he left just in time because Rothbart had appeared from the other side. "Odette! Didn't you hear me calling?"

She wasn't sure how to tell him this and her stomach was forming into a tight knot, "I-I,"

"I thought I heard voices."

"Voices?"

"Yes, Voices."

"Well, I-"

"You what?"

"I-I've decided to become your queen." she lied as she bowed to him. Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin, who were peeking at the scene, were absolutely shocked at what the princess was getting herself into, especially with Rothbart.

"No! You mean...Oh, Odette, you've made me so happy. I'll be a good king. You'll see. I'll wear nice clothes, and I'm gonna get my beard trimmed. Oh oh oh oh you've made me so happy, Odette! Oh, and by the way," Rothbart pointed out as his happiness began to fade into a more serious tone, "You wouldn't happen to know who this belongs to, would you?" He pulled out Derek's bow from his cape and with a gasp, Odette really was in trouble now. She already knew it.

Jean-Bob fainted again at this sight.

"Come to the ball." Rothbart mimicked Derek, "I will make a vow of everlasting love." He chuckled evilly and Odette glared at him. "Thought you could fool Rothbart, did you?" He asked as he threw the prince's bow into the lake.

"I will never be yours, you creature! I will marry Prince Derek and you cannot stop me!

"Oh! I hate to tell you this, Odette," he started as he grabbed her hand and took the locket from her grasp, "But you won't be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night." As he began to walk away, Odette said something he never thought she would say,

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me."

"No, I don't think so," he replied to her, "You see, you've forgotten one very important thing. Tomorrow night...There is...no...moon." he laughed. Odette gasped and turned to look up at the moon before putting her hands on her face and bending down on her knees to cry.

She was doomed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Swan lake castle, Rothbart and his assistant, Bridget, were up to something despicable.

"But no matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead. On the other hand, Prince Derek's vow could ruin everything." Thinking to himself, he said, "I'm going to have to deal with him. But how?" Then it hit him, "The vow." Grabbing Bridget and grinning, he told her, "I'll get Derek to offer his vow to the wrong princess. That's it! So Bridget, I'll make you look like Odette."

Bridget was pleased by this and imagined of what it would be like to be in that beautiful form of the princess until Rothbart said, "Well, that's going to take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it. 'Cause when he makes his vow to the wrong girl...Odette will die and i'll finish Derek off myself. Oh, I love it! I mean, this is really classy. This is me!"

Then, he decided to sing a song.

* * *

_Back in Uberta's kingdom..._

"Mother, have you-"

"Oh, Derek."

"What are these?" he asked her.

"Roses." she replied to him with a grin as he stared at the red flowers. "They're red."

"Of course they're red."

"But, Mom, I don't want red roses," he told her as he grabbed and pulled the flowers out of the vase, both surprising and confusing her, "I want white, like a swan. Oh, and have you seen Bromley?"

Her son handed her the flowers before attending to the castle caretakers and waiters, "No." she replied as he left.

"Has anyone seen Bromley?"

A small waiter was passing by but the young prince stopped him and took the dish out of his hands, "Would you feed this to a swan?"

"I-" he replied while shaking his head side to side nervously.

"Take it back." Derek told him, "Something light, something fresh."

Rogers, the castle's musician teacher, stopped his music when Derek didn't approve of it. "What's wrong?" he asked him in a curious tone.

"Tonight," the prince began, "the music must be played rubato, soft, and graceful. Like a swan Rogers."

"A swan?"

"You ever seen a swan, Rogers." Derek teased as he used his hand for the mouth of the bird. "Of course I've seen a swan." The old man replied while trying to shoo the hand away.

"If you could play a swan, what would it sound like? But it has to be soft and graceful, Rogers." Derek corrected him again before turning to his mother, "Where is Bromley?"

"No one has seen him, Derek."

"You're kidding. Who's gonna be my best man?"

"Best...You mean?" his mother happily replied with a laugh when he nodded his head, "Oh, Derek!"

"There you go, Rogers. That's the stuff." Derek replied as he danced to himself while hearing the right music that fit a swan perfectly. "Come on, mother." he said as he grabbed her and began to twirl her around happily.

"Don't be so secretive, Derek. Tell me who she is." she laughed as he released her. Holding the flowers his mother had, he threw them in the air and grinned so wide, his cheeks were beginning to ache.

* * *

_HOURS LATER... _

Rothbart threw some roses down in the cell for the swan that sat in the water sadly. "It hurts me to lock you up, Odette. It hurts me deeply. But then, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand."

The upset swan picked at the roses that floated above the water and tore them apart as she glared up at him.

"Now you're mad at me again. Doggone it! I can't do nothing right. Head full of pudding. That's me." He paused for a minute before adding, "Well, I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. Hmmm, I know. If you can't attend the ball, then i'll bring the ball to you. Let's see... The first thing you need is a young man. The prince is busy, of course, but I think I can arrange a substitute."

Odette gasped when she saw Bridget push Bromley into the cell. As he fell in, Rothbart told the swan, "Poor fellow. He got lost in the woods." Luckily, she helped him in time from drowning and drove him to a hanging chain to keep him from falling back underwater.

"Oh, I'd love to stay, but if I don't leave now, i'll be late. That's tacky." Rothbart added as he was beginning to leave his two prisoners alone, but Odette's sad gaze caught his eye and it annoyed him, "D-Don't give me that look, missy. Had to be sneaky, didn't you? Had to drag your weakling prince into it, didn't you? But that's fine with me. Just FINE WITH ME!" He shouted as he slammed the small wooden window shut and making Odette shed a tear again.

She was never going to see Derek again...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I believe their might be OC's. But they are going to be animals in Neverland that will understand Odette. Or I might make her talk but I don't know yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or The Swan Princess. They belong to their owners. **

* * *

In Derek's kingdom, princesses from around the world were arriving to his mother's ball. While that was being taken care of by Chamberlain, Derek and Uberta were in the dressing room getting ready.

"Excuse me, your highness." Chamberlain asked the queen who was admiring herself in the dresser mirror. "Yes, yes Chamberlain?"

"It's getting rather crowded." he grinned nervously.

"Very well," the queen replied, "You may begin the introductions."

"And, Chamberlain?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"No mistakes this time. Everything must be perfect."

"No. Yes, I mean, no, madam. Everything will be p-p-perfect." he laughed as he quickly shut the door, leaving the queen alone with her son again.

"Promise me, Derek, you'll tell me who it is the moment she arrives.."

"Don't worry, mother. You'll know. Believe me, you'll know." he replied as he finished adjusting his cape.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Swan lake, Puffin was up to a plan to help get Odette out of the cell and to go to her prince. Speed and Jean-bob were waiting patiently for him to say something until finally, it hit him.

"What?" Speed asked.

"It's coming." Puffin replied, pointing to his head.

"What is?" Jean-Bob asked annoyingly.

"An idea," Puffin happily replied to the frog as he continued to point at his brain, "A substantial idea. A large, colossal idea!"

"Sounds big." Speed added.

"I got it!" Puffin exclaimed as he jumped to hug the turtle's head before turning to point at the water that surrounded the cell. "Water leaks into the dungeon, right? So if there's a leak, there must be a hole. We'll find the hole, make it bigger and PAAAGGGHHHOOOO! She's loose."

It wasn't such a bad idea but Jean-bob added, "I think you're forgetting two things." The frog pointed to the water and mimicked the alligators as they grinned hungrily at the trio.

"His majesty's got a point." Speed pointed on top of his shell.

"Not to worry," Puffin interrupted, "Now, first we need a scout"

"Are you crazy?" Jean-bob said as he jumped off Speed, "Who's going to jump into this moat?"

"He's gotta be a good swimmer." Puffin smiled.

"I should say so!"

"He's gotta be small too." Speed added.

"Teeny-weeny, not to be seen."

"And it wouldn't hurt if he was green, for camouflage purposes?" Puffin asked Jean-bob.

"Precisely. Small, good swimmer, green. Good grief! you're talking about me? No definitely not." The frog added as he began to walk away from Puffin, who sang 'No Fear' to him and followed him around Speed.

* * *

A loud applause was heard in Uberta's castle as a speech was being said by the queen herself before the introductions of the princess's began.

"Oh, thank you. Now, I know that some of you," the queen said as she glanced at the audience, "Just abhor beauty pageants but having been a puff-puff girl myself, way back in '39, OH! I just couldn't resist. Girls, and a-one, a-two, a-one, two three!"

Finally, the curtains opened to begin the beauty pageant and gorgeous women in white dresses with purple hair-do's stood on the side of the stairs as Chamberlain started the 'Princesses on Parade' song. Derek, who was in the audience, knew that none of these girls was who he was expecting for so he just kept quiet and surprised whenever Chamberlain grabbed him and introduced him to some of the young ladies. Finally, after the song and the pageant were over, the crowd cheered and the little man bowed happily before a knock came from the door, catching Derek's attention immediately and surprising Chamberlain.

"Chamberlain? All who were invited are present...are they not?" the queen asked as she began to glare at him.

"Well, yes, I mean," Chamberlain replied nervously as he checked the invites from his pockets again before gasping at the continuing knocks coming from outside.

"Open the door, Chamberlain." the queen chuckled as she tried her best not to sound angry.

"How could it possibly be? I checked my list," the young man said to himself as he jumped up the steps to answer the door. "It's the milkman, it must be the milkman." Reaching up and opening the door with trembling hands, Chamberlain gasped at who was standing right in front of him. Rogers, who was also looking to see who it was, dropped his stick and stared at the person in shock, along with the queen. Derek on the other hand, had a grin plastered on his face as the person walked in.

The impostor Odette kept a straight face but quickly winked at Chamberlain, who's surprised face turned into a frown, "Well it's not the milkman."

Odette walked down the steps in a possessed-like manor as she was slowly walking her way to the prince. While he had a smile on his face, his mother didn't seem to quite accept the fact that a mysterious girl showed up late to the ball.

"Rogers. Rogers, who is it? Do you know her?"

"I don't know."

"Come now, Rogers," the queen told him with a serious look as she started to choke him, "I know he confides in you. Who is it?"

"I promise, I've never seen her before."

Suddenly, it hit him.

"Although, she does look a great deal like..."

Uberta and Rogers continued to watch the young girl until the queen began to remember as well, "It couldn't be. Could it?"

The imposter finally made it to Derek who sighed in relief, "I was so worried, I almost thought-"

"Nothing could keep me away."

With a grin, Derek snapped his fingers at the musicians and the two of them began their ballroom dance.

* * *

Back at Swan Lake, the animals were warming up for Puffin's plan to free Odette.

"Okay," he told Jean-bob as he massaged his shoulders, "Speed will draw the gators away, then you'll get a running start and make a 'Poooo' for that hole."

"If I can find it and if the alligators don't chew me before I get there." the frog replied.

"Then don't worry," Puffin added, "Speed will rush to help."

"Ah yes, Mr. Molasses will rush to help." Jean-Bob rolled his eyes as Speed accidentally slipped down into the water.

"That's the plan." Puffin smiled.

"Suddenly, I'm full of comfort."

"All right. Stretch out."

"How do I get myself talked into these things?" Jean-Bob said to himself as Puffin nodded his head at Speed, who was signaling that he was ready.

"All right, to your mark."

"Hey, you old leather heads, come and get me," Speed splashed as he tried to get the alligators' attention. While they were laughing and making fun of how slow he was, he told them, "Come on, bug eyes." In a moment, the hungry reptilians began to swim after him as he took off in the other direction.

"Perfect Perfect!" Puffin happily said to himself as he was about ready to signal Jean-bob off, "All right, ready, get set, go!" The frog immediately began to hop to it while Puffin didn't think it was too good enough, "Faster! Faster!" He whispered aloud to the frog.

"Sure, go on, Jean-Bob. Race to your death!"

One of the alligators turned around and smiled devilishly as he saw the frog getting ready to fall into the water. Jean-bob screamed and tried to keep himself from falling in but he wasn't so lucky, leaving Puffin peeking at the scene.

With a scream as the hungry, gigantic, alligator started swimming towards him, Jean-bob jumped and jumped to try and reach the rock ledge and be free, but he couldn't do it, so in a panic, he swam away from the spot where the alligator crashed into the ledge. The frog swam all he could before Speed stopped him, "Get moving, slowpoke."

"Slowpoke?" he replied with a glare before jumping into the water to escape the second hungry alligator. As the two reptilians accidentally crashed into each other, Speed decided to have a little more fun by teasing them. While that was being taken care of, this was Jean-bob's chance to find the hole Puffin told him to go into but he had trouble finding it.

"Any luck?" Speed asked before swimming away in a hurry as the alligator was chasing him. However, this one stopped and noticed Jean-bob trying to squeeze himself in a tight crack. The alligator tried to get him but crashed his face again against the hard rock and that.. sent Jean-bob slipping through and flying all around in zig-zags in the air.

Odette, who had been hearing all the racket from outside, was startled but became concerned of her friend as she looked up at him, "Jean-bob?"

"To the rescue, mademoiselle." He replied before flying back down into the water. Meanwhile, back outside, Speed jumped out of the water to let Puffin know that it was his time to shine.

"Ah! There's the signal. All right, Puffin," he proudly said to himself as he marched up to the end of the branch, "Time to brush up on the diving technique."

The bird dived into the water just like he said he would and kept a laugh under wraps as he was getting the alligators' attention. "Yoo-hoo," he gurgled, "Those turtles are tough eating. How about a little white meat huh? Haha, good for the heart."

Puffin was proud that the plan was working and that Odette was going to be free as the reptilians began to chase him, leaving Speed to be able to dig a hole wide enough for the swan to escape through. Jean-bob, who was waiting underwater on the other side, was more than happy to see that the plan had worked and now Odette was able to be free. "We broke through! Let's go."

"Thank you, Jean-bob." Odette said before swimming over to Bromley, "Oh! And when this is over, remind me to give you a kiss."

The frog cheered happily while she was trying to communicate with Bromley that he was able to escape as well. Flapping her large wings and trying to drag him by the shirt, the male refused. "What? What is it? Stay away. What are you doing? No, no get away."

Odette was surprised but that wasn't her concern at the moment. Right now, she needed to head to Derek's castle and try to have him break the spell. Jean-Bob whistled for her attention and giving Bromley a sad look before diving into the water, Odette hurriedly waited for Speed's signal. "I'll tell you when."

Puffin raised a thumb up at Speed who nodded his head before turning back to the frog and swan. "Let's go."

Speed swam out first and Odette followed, however, she nearly was bitten by an alligator when he appeared out of nowhere and began to hungrily chase her. Speed, who was swimming by, immediately stopped the reptile before he could reach her while the other alligator swam right after her.

Odette luckily made it out of the water and flew off into the sky thanks to Puffin who kicked the reptile with his feet back into the water. "Go Odette go!"

* * *

Derek and the imposter were continuing to happily dance on the ballroom floor until the prince stopped for a minute, "Something about you seems...I don't know, different."

The fake Odette, who held out the necklace in her grasp, replied, "Don't worry. After tonight, everything will be perfect."

"Yes," the prince grinned as he took the locket from her hands and placed it over her head for her, "Yes, of course."

While the music continued to play and they danced some more, Derek decided it was finally time for what he needed to do. "Rogers, I want to make an announcement. Stop the music!"

**In the forest... **

Odette was flying her way through the bushes and trees before heading up towards the sky to quickly identify Derek's castle. Her wings were beginning to get heavy but she didn't care. She flew above the village and then reached one of the castle's. She was out of luck however when Derek was beginning his speech...to the wrong Odette! She gasped in horror and watched in shock as her prince began his vows.

"Kings and queens, ladies and gentlemen...mother... I have an announcement to make. Today I have found my bride."

Odette's heart skipped a beat and she shook her head, becoming quite afraid on what might happen to her, "No, Derek! No. It's a trick!"

As the crowd cheered inside, Derek wasn't quite finished, "I present her to you as the future queen of our fair kingdom..." Odette knew she needed to get Derek's attention so she flew to the other window, where the imposter immediately noticed her.

"And as proof of my love for her...I make a vow to break all vows..."

Odette's heart skipped another beat and her stomach was forming into a tight knot when the imposter kept winning Derek's attention than the swan herself.

"A vow stronger than all the powers of the earth..."

The swan couldn't take it any longer, so now, she was tapping her beak against each window for her to be let in but it was no use. No one could hear or see her. She panted and panted in exhaustion and worry as she tried to get in the basement. It was closed however, and then she flew her away back up to the small side waterfall of the castle but flew back when she saw that it was sealed in bars. Then after that, she flew back to one of the windows and gasped when Derek was finishing up his speech.

"I make a vow of everlasting love..."

"Derek!"

"To Odette."

The swan nearly had a heart attack and began to fly down, "Nooooooooo!"

Inside, the crowd became wild and cheerful but that was interrupted when the lights went out and each of the windows popped open, including the doors, that revealed Rothbart. Derek turned around and stared at him in confusion as he reprised a small role of his song and laughed before stepping inside. The prince held an arm out in front of the imposter Odette to stand back while Rothbart decided to greet him, "Hello little prince."

"Who are you?"

"Went and pledged your love to another ay?"

"What are you talking about? That is Odette."

"No, Odette is mine." Rothbart grinned evilly.

"It's you!" Derek realized before becoming more serious, "You have no power here. I made a vow, a vow of everlasting love."

Rothbart laughed again and continued to grin at him before replying, "You made a vow alright! A vow of everlasting...death." In a flash, he zapped Odette and she fell down to the ground. "No!" Derek shouted as he rushed to her side, "Odette!"

As he attempted to lift her up, his hairs' stood on end when he was startled by a laughing Bridget, who wanted to kiss him. The prince glared back at Rothbart when he added, "You should have left her to me. Now...Odette will die."

Derek turned to look up at one of the windows the old man was facing and gasped when he saw the swan flying away. "Odette!"

Odette heard Derek call her name but she knew she couldn't let him see her like this. Especially when she felt like she was going to die.

Derek, who was now on his horse, quickly headed to Swan lake, knowing she would be heading there. "Odette!" he called to her.

_"She's fading fast, little prince." _

"No!"

Odette was continuing to fly slowly in the sky and tried to keep herself together from her heart stopping. Her vision was becoming blurry and she didn't know if she was going to make it to the lake on time. While Rothbart's laughing was being heard, Puffin and the others were waiting at the steps for her return. "Something's gone wrong." the small bird added.

Odette was almost back to the lake but she was becoming more weak and panted heavily as her vision was becoming blurry some more.

Bromley, who was still in the cell, and barely noticing the hole underwater, heard Rothbart's laughter and shivered while back outside, Derek and his horse were surrounded by trees.

_"If you hurry, little prince. I'll let you see her one last time." _

The horse refused to go deeper into the forest and not taking any more chances, the prince jumped off and took out his sword as he began to chop his way through to reach the lake. However, he was surprised when he heard Rothbart's laughter and voices stop.

Puffin, Jean-Bob, and Speed also grew worried when they never saw Odette show up. "Where's Odette?" Puffin asked as he circled around in worry.

"She should've been here by now," Jean-bob stated as he inspected the sky, "I thought I heard her wings flapping but... I could be wrong."

"Look!' Speed pointed as the three of them saw Derek approach Swan lake, desperately looking for his true love. "Odette?! Odette?! Are you here!? Where are you?!"

"Derek!"

"Bromley?"

"Oh, Derek! I'm so glad to see you aga-"

"Bromley?! Where's Odette?!"

Bromley stood there dumbfounded and shrugged, "I don't know Derek. I haven't seen her."

The prince's heart shattered and he fell to the ground on his knees before yelling up towards the sky, "ODETTE!"

Puffin, Jean-bob, and Speed stared at the prince sadly and looked up at the sky, hoping they would see the princess.

However, she never showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Welcome to chapter 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or The Swan Princess. **

* * *

Though Rothbart had mysteriously disappeared, Derek was beyond angry with him and was destined to seek vengeance for Odette's disappearance. Those words coming from the man's mouth that she was going to die scared him and he ordered his castle guards to go out and search for her and bring any swan they found back with them. This happened as soon as the ball was over and Uberta was becoming concerned about her son. The determined, angered look on his face proved that he was in no mood for anything at the moment. At least not until he found Odette.

At Swan Lake, Speed, Puffin, and Jean-bob looked depressed than ever as they sat by the edge of the water. Speed was sadly in his shell gazing up at the stars as he shed a tear, Jean-bob sighed depressingly as he kept his eyes on the ground, and Puffin was by his side with a wing around him and bowing his head sadly towards the ground. They believed that something bad had happened to Odette with the spell and they hoped deeply in their hearts that she was okay, alive, and well...wherever she was.

Rothbart, however, was beyond outraged that Odette was nowhere to be found. He had a feeling she was dead but then his mind had also thought of the possibility that she could alive somewhere.

"Where could she be!" He roared as he slammed his fists on a desk in his castle. Bridget, who was by his side, jumped out of her shoes and ran to hide behind a corner as she peeked at her master, who began to speak to himself.

"Though the plan had worked," he began with a grin, "Odette's chance of living was impossible! Which is good, BUT, I could be wrong. So," he chuckled, "In the meantime, I suppose we can relax and plan to get King Willam's kingdom."

Bridget cackled in agreement.

* * *

"Look at her! She's so pretty!"

"Shhh! Quiet Cubby! You'll wake her! You know what Pan said."

"He said to wake her didn't he?"

"No! He said to NOT wake her!"

"Guys look! She's waking up!"

"Way to go Cubby!"

"What!"

Slightly, Nibs, The Twins, Cubby, and Toodles watched in surprise as Odette slowly opened her eyes. She was sprawled out on the fur bed in the room and let out a surprised "Oh!" as the six young boys got even closer to her.

"Gee Wiz!" Slightly exclaimed as they watched Odette slowly stand up and stretch her wings out. "Look at those wings!"

"They're huge!" Nibs grinned.

"I wonder if she can beat Peter at flying! Hey! They should have a contest!" Slightly told the boys as they nodded their heads in agreement.

Odette looked confused. Although she couldn't talk and they couldn't understand her, the boys knew what she was trying to say so Cubby told her, "Don't worry. You'll get to see Peter soon. Right now, he's off fighting Hook and he told us to take care of you while he was out."

"Don't worry," Slightly also told the swan, "He'll be back. After all, he did save you."

_"Save me?" _Odette said to herself in confusion, _"But I was flying and people but birds can fly. Wait a minute..." _

Then she remembered exactly what happened.

_*Flashback*_

_As Odette was flying over the forest, she was nearly close to reaching the lake but let out a weak gasp as she found herself flying away from her destination and up higher into the sky. She tried her best to look at who was holding onto her tightly and keeping her from reaching the lake but she was breathing heavily and was too weak to do anything. All she saw was green on whoever was helping her and before she died away, she heard a boy's voice tell her. _

_"Don't worry. I'm here to help you. You'll feel much more better in Neverland!"_

_Odette couldn't escape his arms and she continued to look at the castle that was now a small dot from far away as they flew higher into the sky. Her wings wrapped around the boy's back and she was starting to drift off._

_"Derek," her weak voice muttered, "Derek..."_

_"Hang in there! We're almost to Neverland! You'll be okay! I promise you!"_

_Suddenly, her heart stopped...but it was only for a while until she would come back to life. _

_*End Flashback* _

A flying boy took her away! Thankfully, she was relieved that she was better like he said but she was still disappointed that she was a swan and not a human. Maybe, if she got the chance, she could go to the lake and change back into one. Only If there was moonlight though.

The boys were waiting for her to do something since she had been remembering what happened and before Toodles could jump on the bed right next to her, Odette made a break for it. She didn't mean too but she needed to find Derek to help her break the spell. She flew around the room in a panic and as a few feathers flew off her wings, the boys were jumping and running all around to try and catch her. Odette breathed heavily and sighed in relief as she found the stairway. As she flew up and up, she finally escaped the tree and began to fly even higher into the sky. She looked back down sadly at the lost boys, who were peeking their heads out.

"Uh oh." Cubby told the others as they watched her fly away, "I think Peter's gonna get mad at us."

The others nodded in agreement before they disappeared back inside.

"Where am I?" Odette asked herself as she flew by the clouds and examined her surroundings down below. She frowned when she realized this was nowhere even close to Derek's kingdom or the lake. She flew around some more and her eyes wandered. Knowing she was nowhere close to home, she gave up and decided to take a rest on the water.

As graceful as the animal she was, she slowly flew down, failing to notice the pirate ship that was coming around the corner.

* * *

"I don't wanna get in trouble!" Cubby wailed as tears flew out of his eyes.

"We won't get in trouble," Slightly shushed him, "Pan won't notice, right?"

The twins, who weren't paying attention until Slightly glared down at them, nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly, a rooster crow was heard from outside and the boys huddled together in worry and became scared for what their punishment would be. They began to shake as Peter, along with Tinker Bell, flew down the stairways and entered the room.

"Lost boys!" Peter signaled, "Sound Off!"

"Slightly!"

"Nibs!"

"The Twins!"

"Cubby!"

"And Toodles!" Slightly answered for the little skunk.

"Good sound off team! Now," Peter began as he examined around the room, "Where's the swan?"

"Swan?" The boys lied confusingly. "There's no swan."

"You know," Peter replied as he demonstrated and mimicked of how a swan was like. "The swan? Where is she? She was on the bed."

"How do you know it's a girl Peter?" Nibs interrupted.

"Her eyes of course! So where is she? Hey are those her feathers?" Peter bent down to pick up the large white feathers that were underneath his slipper. He turned to the lost boys and gave them a '_What did you do' _look and raised an eyebrow as he began to tap his foot disappointedly.

The boys all exchanged looks before crying their eyes out in front of Peter and falling down on their knees as they began to plead and beg.

"Please don't punish us Peter!" Cubby cried, "She escaped!"

"Escaped?" Peter gasped, "Escaped where?"

The lost boys shrugged their shoulders before Peter turned to Tinker Bell's little den. "Tink, I need your help."

The fairy peeked her head from behind the leaf and raised an eyebrow as he told her, "She escaped Tink! We can't have her fly around Neverland with nowhere to hide or to go. Hook could capture her! We gotta find her and bring her back!"

Tinker Bell immediately lit up and followed Peter. After telling the boys they'd be back, they flew out of the tree and began to fly into the sky above the clouds so they could try and find Odette.

* * *

"Curse that Peter Pan!" Hook shouted as he slammed his hook on the edge of his ship, "I can never seem to win anything because of him!"

Smee was by his side, shocked by his yelling again and thought of a way to respond to that to make him feel better, but he became distracted by something white floating on the water. "Cap'N look!"

Hook turned around and gasped when he saw a beautiful swan swimming sadly. "A swan? In Neverland?"

"The first one..." Smee said in disbelief, "The first swan in Neverland."

"Well," Hook grinned devilishly as he kept his eyes on Odette, "I suppose we should give the lassie a fellow greeting shall we?"

Smee lit up and with a laugh he said, "Yes Cap'N. A friendly Hello will do the trick!"

Hook rolled his eyes in disgust as he bonked his assistant on the head. Smee fell to the ground and Hook continued to stare at the swan until he whispered for his crew. They did as they were told and the captain huddled them together to discuss their plan...

To capture Odette.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or The Swan Princess.**

* * *

Odette looked down at her reflection on the water sadly. She stared into her eyes and saw the small tears that were beginning to form and drip onto the water. However, she failed to notice the pirate ship approaching her because she was too deep in thought about Derek.

"Oh Derek," she sighed.

"Throw the rope!"

Odette gasped and turned her head to see a large net hover over her. She tried to escape but it was too late and the two pirates, who were on the ship grinning devilishly at her, laughed and cackled like crazy as they began to pull the trapped swan towards the ship.

"Let me out!" Odette panicked as she tried to nip her way through, "Let me go!" she grunted.

"Look at de leetle birdie!" one pirate cackled as the two pirates finally brought the net on deck. "Leta us make some Swan Stew for de captain crew!"

A roar of pirates raised their swords high and mighty in the air as they surrounded Odette, who was still trying to find a way out. She was breathing heavily and started to feel somewhat weak from being attached to the ship's wooden floor.

Suddenly, footsteps caught her attention and as the pirates moved out of the way. Odette gasped when she saw what looked to be the leader of the ship smile down at her.

"Well hello my dear," he grinned as he bowed to the swan trapped in the net, "No need to be afraid, for I am Captain hook. The world's most famous crook." Smee, who jumped into the scene next to the captain bowed to the swan as well. "How do you do miss swan hehe. For I am Mr. Smee."

Captain Hook rolled his eyes as Smee continued on and on about himself and he pushed him to the side before stepping closer to the trapped swan, who grew even more frightened by seeing him.

Odette gave him a glare, which surprised the pirate.

"Why the angry look dearie?" the captain laughed, "Oh, don't look at me that way."

The swan continued to glare at him but not long until Hook's hat went flying up into the air. The captain gasped and clenched his fist in anger, "PAN!"

"Well well Hook," Peter teased as he cut the hat with his dagger, failing to notice Odette, "I didn't know a codfish could talk!"

"Curse you Peter Pan!" Hook growled before turning to his men, "Don't just stand there you idiots! Get the boy!"

Peter flew away to a different spot and Tinker Bell followed, but not before she saw something white attract her attention. She looked down in surprise to see a trapped Odette lying underneath the fish net, trying her best to move and escape. While the pirates ran out and tried to attack and kill Peter, the little fairy flew to the young boy and quickly whispered and told him where Odette was. Peter's grin faded and he looked down to where Tink pointed and gasped when he saw her. Not wanting to continue anymore trouble with the pirates, Peter flew towards Odette and scooped her up, along with the net, and flew away. The angry pirates growled as they watched them fly off and Hook became even more outraged than he had been before.

"Why that _scurvy _little brat!" he glared as he could barely make out Peter in the distance, "He left without a fight! And not only that! He stole our swan!"

"Guess this means there won't be any supper?" a pirate gulped.

Hook growled and bonked him on the head before turning to Smee, who had been standing there dumbfounded by what had just happened.

"Mr. Smee," Hook said with a devilish grin, "Do me a favor and," he paused as he twisted his mustache with his hook, "Bring back the swan for me."

"B-B-B-But sir?"

"DO IT!" Hook yelled, which sent Smee in a panic to the small little rowboat that was on the ship.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes sir, R-R-Right away sir!"

* * *

Peter laughed remembering what fun he had started at the pirate ship while continuing to hold on to Odette. Tinker Bell was flying right behind them before the young boy landed in a quiet spot in the forest.

"Ahhaha here we are," Peter chuckled as he carefully placed the swan down and threw the net off while continuing to hover above her, "Safe and sound."

Odette had a surprised look on her face, seeing that this boy could fly, but she had been more focused on thanking him for saving her so she smiled at him.

Peter was looking into the bird's gentle gaze and smiled back at her. Seeming to know what she was trying to say, he laughed. "Your welcome. By the way, I'm Peter. Peter Pan!" He twirled up into the sky and let out his rooster crow, which startled Odette. He then grinned down at her as he had his hands on his waist,  
What's your's?"

"I'm Odette." she smiled.

Peter nearly fell to the ground in complete shock and Odette gasped, "Oh my goodness! Are you alright Peter?"

Peter lifted his hat off of his face and stared at the swan with raised eyebrows. Tinker Bell was hiding inside the hat and both held it up to stare at Odette in surprise.

"You," Peter gasped, "You can...talk?"

Odette paused and thought about it before replying, "I believe I can."

"Well," Peter grinned, adjusting and dusting off the dirt on his outfit, not to mention fixing his hat, "I guess from back home. You can't talk at all can you?"

Odette shook her head, trying her best not to be sad, "No Peter."

"Well now that your in Neverland!" he exclaimed as he flew above her again, "You can talk, eat, and do whatever you want here! Besides your safe! I saved you and now that your better, you can stay here with us forever!"

The swan gasped hearing the last sentence and she immediately thought about Derek, "Derek!"

Peter looked at her confusingly, "Derek?"

The swan began to panic before flying off into the sky, "I'm so sorry Peter but I have to get home!"

The young boy gasped and caught up to her as the two flew up into the clouds, however, Odette's rapid flying was enough to beat him.

"Odette!" he called out to her, "Odette! Wait!"

Odette shed a tear as she flew into nothing but clouds and didn't see any sign of her true love's kingdom anywhere. Everything kept filling her mind until suddenly, she couldn't take it much longer and started to lose her strength. She panted and panted until there was hardly any air left inside of her and she fainted and began to fall headfirst towards the water.

Peter, who had lost track of her, continued to holler out her name and look around him, but not before Tinker Bell pointed at the swan, who was flying straight down into the ocean.

"Odette!" he gasped as he quickly flew past Tink as fast as he could. He was almost close to her and reached his hands out for her, "Odette!"

Tink couldn't watch and turned away as she heard the loud splashes come from the ocean floor.


End file.
